This Is Our Fight
by KoyukiLovesKiba4Eva
Summary: Sick of seeing the Kunoichi being pushed around?This story they are a little bit out of character but to much.But its time to make a stand!Kunoichi's Unite!Read and Review!otherwise i don't know if its anygood.:D
1. Chapter 1

Hey story number two.For me to keep writing this I need at least 5 reviews.

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Song_

_**'Blah' Thought**_

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto **_

When girls have sleepovers well its just a normal nature but boys and the other hand thats just the strangest thing on the earth.And you would expect that something strange is guarantied to happen,and it did.

With Sasuke

"Sakura!Don't leave"he found himself yelling this,at the girl.

_**'Why do I care if she leaves'**_

"I can't protect you if you go"he continued.

"_**It's because she's weak,that I protect her'**_

I don't need your protection,Sasuke"she spat at he while giving him the coldest glare he had ever seen in his life.

_**'Hey no-one talks to me like that,STUPIS DREAM END!'**_

FLASH

There lying on the ground her pink hair stuck to her body with crimson glue she lay.

"SAKURA!!"he yelled "SAKURA!"

With Shikamaru

"Goodbye Shikamaru"Ino said as she raised a hand.

"Troublesome where are you going?"he asked rather lazily.

"Away"she replied and started to walk.

"Hn but where?"he pressed on.Walking beside her.

"Somewhere with Sakura,Ten Ten,Hinata and Temari."

"Why?"

"You know what,your questions are so...are so...troublesome"and with that she took off.

BAM  
Pined to the wall with kunai was Ino's body.Lifeless.Walking up to it he poked it a few times thinking it was her mind transfer jutsu.It wasn't.Her body flopped into his arms as he noticed all the scratches and blood that was on her body.Her chakra,it wasn't there.

"Ino?"he said.

"Okay Ino stop playing round you can wake up now"he said more casually but the body didnt move.

"Wake Up"he said shaking the body.

"WAKE UP INO WAKE UP!"he screamed

With Naruto

Picking up the heiress Hyuga from the ground he tried the medic jutsu Sakura used to try heal him.It didn't work.

"Why Hinata"he sobbed"Why did you do this?"

Cradling her motionless body in his arms he recalled what she had said to him before she left.

Flashback

"Hey Hinata-Chan wanna come to Ichiraku with me"he asked happily.

"I'm sorry Naru-u-u-u-to -Kun I have to go"she stuttered.

"Where?"

"Somewhere"she said and looked at her feet "I-I-I may not come back"she stuttered and looked back up.

'If I-I never see you again"she added and started to play with her fingers.

"I want you to know I li-li-like you"she stuttered and looked back down at her feet.

"Oh i know that Hinata-Chan it's rally obvious"he said.

"Okay then goodbye Naruto-Kun"and she took off.He never payed attention to how much hurt her voice showed.

End Of Flashback

"I like you to"he whispered"I like you to"and started to sob.

With Kiba

He hadn't dropped to sleep quite yet.He turned on his side and watched Akamaru who was sleeping right next to him rather quietly however the other boys in the room seemed to be crying out in there sleep.Naruto was crying,Shikamaru was shaking,Sasuke was calling out Sakura's name.He smirked when he heard that.And Neji was argh!An immense flash of pain went searing through his body.When he opened his eyes he was looking into pure darkness however he could see some people.Looking round he saw Sakura Ten Ten Hinata and Hinata around him.

"Temari!"Sakura screamed

_**'Huh i'm Kiba not Temari'**_

"Move!"Hinata and Ten Ten yelled,fear clearly showing in there eyes.Moving his hand slowly to his head he felt for spiky pony tails on his head.

_**'Argh I am Temari but how did I get hear?'**_

"Temari"turning round he saw Ino.

"What Ino?"

"Temari run"and with that Ino transformed into something he had never seen before.Backing slowly away he tried to run but it had caught his foot and was dragging him into the darkness.

"TEMARI!"was the last thing he heard as he felt something ripping at his leg!

"ARGH!!!"he yelled in pain as he clutched his leg.

FLASH

"Why didn't you save me Kiba?"a voice said eerily.

"Who?"

"Kiba why did you just watch me die?"

"Temari?"

"Kiba why didn't you"

"Save me"a voice said but it wasn't Temari.

Looking up he saw her body.

"Temari"he whispered.

Her eyes shot open.

"You didn't save me!"and with that she dived down and started attacking him.

"TEMARI I'M SORRY!"

With Neji

"Ten Ten there is a reason why its called a three man squad"Neji said rather bluntly.

"I know but you don't understand"she said as she gazed at the ground.

"What!Ten Ten what wouldn't I get?"he said getting slightly angry.

"I'm not strong enough!"she blurted out."For Lee or for you"she continued and trailed off.

_**'Me what have I got to do with it'**_

"Your so clueless Neji-Kun!Just leave me alone"she spat and disapppered.

Thinking back as he held the kunoichi's body in his arms.

"I know what you were talking about"he said rather softly tucking away one of her stray hairs behind her ear.

"Forgive me"he said as held her close."Forgive me"he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey story number two. I'm not really bothering with the reviews anymore now I just like writing

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah/Flashbacks' Song_

_**'Blah' Thought**_

**'Blah'** Inner Sakura

**'Blah' Guardian**

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

**_

"Hey Sakura!"Naruto bellowed as he ran up to his fellow teammate.

_**'Why dose he have to be so loud???'**_

"Hey Naruto"

"Oh yeah we're not training today,well me and teme are but you have the day off again."

**'Chaa day off why I outta...'**

"Huh why?"

"Well Kakashi wants to train Sasuke-Teme some more and Jiarya is going to train me more as well"saying the last part with a rather large smirk on his face.

_**'Oh well'**_

**'Chaaa your just going to let them get away with that?!'**

_**'I guess'**_

**'No your going to talk to Kakashi!'**

_**'I am?'**_

"**Yup and your going to give him a piece of your mind!'**

_**'I'm sure you will do it for me'**_

**'Sakura we've changed it's time they know it!'**

_**'YEAH!'**_

"Naruto where is Sasuke and Kakashi training?"

"Over in the usual training area"

"Okay thanks"

"But Sakura..."

* * *

To late she had already taken off leaving Naruto to talk to himself.

_**'Day off and how am I meant to get stronger?"**_

**'Yeah!'**

_**'Who do they think I am?'**_

**'Yeah!'**

_**'Just cause I'm a kunoichi they think they always need to protect me!"**_

**'YEAH!!!!'**

Without realizing it she saw she was coming up to the spot.

"I think I better mask my chakra"

Landing near the training area she saw her sensei and him.Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke I know you can do better"

"Hn"

**'That should be us!Chaa!'**

"Huh?"with this Kakashi slowly lifted his head.

_**'I swear I**__** felt Sakura's chakra a second ago where did it go?'**_

"Okay Sakura come out"he sighed

_**'Dammit!'**_

Sasuke was surprised to see his teammate emerge from the trees.Head bowed.

_**'What the hell I never felt her chakra'**_

Almost as if Kakashi read his mind.

"What do you want?And who taught you to mask your chakra?"he said staring at her.

"I doubt even Sasuke didn't feel you coming"he said as he glanced sidewards.

Sasuke just leaned back casual as if to say yeah and whats your point?

"I did"she whispered

* * *

"Come on Sakura you couldn't possibly of taught yourself on"he said rather lazily as he collapsed on the ground.

"Oh yeah Kakashi and why not?because I'm a girl?!"

"Sakura I never said..."

"You didn't have to "she spat bitterly,even Sasuke cringed at her words before returning to his usual stoic look.

"Sakura..."he said trying to ease the tension.But no Sakura wasn't done yet.

"I mean with you training with Sasuke and Naruto always being with Jiarya what am I supposed to do?"

Kakashi was speachless._**'Where is this coming from she never used to have a problem with me training Sasuke'**_

"**Stupid boys!Chaa!'**

"What am I supposed to do sit back and relax while my two teammates get stronger?No i go look for books,scrolls anything to help me training cause my so called Sensei is always training him!"she yells pointing a excusing fingure his way"The great avenger"she spits bitterly.He maintains usual stoic look but on the inside he was slightly taken aback by the words flowing out of her mouth'

_**'When did she suddenly get the courage to talk like that to me,or anyone for that matter,she always used to be shy now its like a nuclear bomb is going off'**_

Smirking from the last part he looked up only to see her pull out a kunai and hack it into leg.

"What the"Kakashi blurted out.

"See I'm not that weak as before"

_**'Yeah but your more crazy'**_Sasuke smirk widening as he stared at his fellow teammate.

"I'm no"slowly moving her had she created a small glowing ball of green and slowly heals her wound.

_**'When did she learn this?She's right she has gotten stronger even her chakra has changed...not for the right reasons though'**_

**'Good he's speechless'**

"I'm not weak anymore"she murmur.Almost as if listening the tree's started to sway.Kakashi and Sasuke just stared.

_**'Hmmmmm somethings wrong'**_

"You train him but you won't train me"her voice was starting to get louder and her body was glowing a strange green colour.

_**'Oh no somethings really wrong'**_

As if hearing Kakashi thought the tree's started to sway more violently and flower petals were whizzing round the area.Suddenly he heard animals growling and noticed that around the clearing they were in were bears,foxes and other animals.

"Sakura I'll..."but he was cut off.

"You train him but not me!"she screamed as a green flame engulfed her body.Almost as if on cue the animals charged up to Kakashi and Sasuke.They tried fighting them but in the end were pinned to a tree by two bears.Almost out of no-where a grey wolf appeared.It circled Sakura as if going to eat her but really it was protecting her.Kakashi eye grew as he felt vines wrapping themselves around him.Turning to Sasuke he noticed the same thing.

* * *

"Sasuke don't squirm"

"Hn"

Just then the two looked up and noticed the wolf below them.

_**'Shit!'**_

Sasuke glanced back up at Sakura to notice that there were now flower petals whizzing round her.And out of no-where two katana's appeared.He watched as she slowly reached put to them and as she wrapped he fingures around them everything seemed to die down.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Don't move"

"Hn"

"Take a look at the leaves"

As he glanced down he noticed that the leave were no longer leaves but small kuai knives.

Then he glanced back up to Sakura.

She held the two katana,they had a faint glow of pink,thats when she noticed the mark that wrapped itself around her wrist.It was vine like pattern with a wolfs head right in the middle.Slowly she spoke two words that no one heard and she started to change.

* * *

Her hair grew longer down to her waist and then it was tied up into a loose pigtails with vines and flowers placed through her hair.Her kunoichi outfit split in two.(A/N her shippuuden out fit)The katana she was holding were taken and tied around her mid section with more vines,as they were put back near her body the pink hue was more intense.She felt a tug at her arm only to notice her mark was now a necklace and was being placed around her neck.Her headband remained were it was but was slightly looser than before.

_**'Huh I feel strange'**_

**'Stronger'**

_**'Yeah the looks on their faces are priceless'**_

"Sakura"murmured Sasuke

_**'She looks hot...huh what am I Thinking shut up"**_

Slowly sh walked up to them.They looked at her a little scared.She smiled.

_**'Man this feels great'**_

Suddenly a wolf was next to her.

* * *

_**'Argh'**_

'**Don't worry?'**

_**'You can hear my thoughts?'**_

'**yeah,don't worry there just scared even the cocky one is'**

Sakura stared at Sasuke but then looked back to the wolf.

_**'Who are you?'**_

**'I am Astrania your guardian'**

**_'Oh okay guardian for what?_'**

**'You are to needed very soon find the other four and i will come fetch you then'**

And with that the wolf lept off.The vines had let go of Sasuke and Kakashi and now they lay on the ground in a heap.

_**'What am I?'**_

**'Do not be afraid just trust yourself,you are nature.Your powers enable you to control all plants and animals'**

_**'Oh'**_

**'I will come back for you until we meet again Sakura'

* * *

**

'"Sakura?"Sasuke said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Huh what?!"

"Hn"

"Argh would you stop it with that stupid sound already"

"Hn"

"You know what sometimes I wish you would talk instead of 'Hn' your way through a conversation!"

_**'This isn't guna end well'**_Kakashi thought.

"Hn"

"If you wanna live"she growled lowly"you won't say 'Hn' again"

"Hn"

"Thats it!"

_**'I control nature so this should work'

* * *

**_

Slowly she raised her hands and vines started coming out of them.Binding Sasuke,he tried cutting them with his kunai but they came back with twice the speed.

"Argh!"

Sakura just laughed.She hated it when he cut the vines so she got madder making them come out faster.When he was securely pinned to the tree she walked up to him.

"Told you so"

And with that she walked away,her outfit slowly turned back to normal and her hair returned to its usual length.

"Her chakra and strength,thats not the Sakura I trained"he said with a sigh.But Sasuke wasn't listening he was in his own world.

"_**Her hair,that outfit its the same one.The one from the dream.'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey story number two. I'm not really bothering with the reviews anymore now I just like writing.But I would like it if people reviewed!PLEASE.It's Ino turn now but oh no she freaks!

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Flashbacks/Song_

_**'Blah' Thought**_

**'Blah'** Inner Sakura

_'Blah'_ Guardian

_**'Blah'Guardian thoughts**_

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

_'Ino'_

**'Huh?'**

_'Ino'_

**'Yeah what?'**

_'Don't be scared when you open your eyes'_

**'Huh okay...'**

Slowly fluttering her eyes open she could see a shadow before her.

"Shikamaru?"

"Mmmm"a low murmur came from beside her.

"Huh?Ahhh hey Choji"

"Barbecue,bacon argh yummm"

**'Again with the food dreams'**

"Well then who is it?"

_'Open your eyes?'_

"Oh Sasuke..."

Thats when she realized that it wasn't Sasuke but a snow leopard.He eyes widened.

_'Don't scream Ino!'_

To late Ino let out a screeched which could of woken the dead.

_'Dammit I told you not...'_

**'Huh its gonna eat me!It just said that!'**

"SHIKAMARU!"

"CHOJI"  
"ASUMA!"

_**'Damn girl she will never listen!'**_

"SHIKAMARU!"she squealed and with that started to glow a faint blue.

_**'Oh no I better get out of here,her powers bad news!'**_

"SHIKAMARU!"and with this out of no where a big splash of water came cascading down out of thin air onto his face.

"ARRRRGGHHH!!!!!"

* * *

Asuma and Choji had woken up when Ino had squealed the first time.And they saw the animal.It was unusually out of place cause it didn't snow in the village often.Or near it for that matter.They had also seen Ino glowing blue and her hand produce the water that seemed to come out of no where and land on Shikamaru.

"Ino..."Asuma said slowly.

But the girl was shaken up to bad.

**'Whats wrong with me?'**

"You troublesome women why did you wake me up?"a rather irritated Shikamaru said while trying to drain himself of all the water that had been dumped on him.

"INO!"

"Huh what?"

"Why did you wake me up?!"

"Well there was this snow leopard and it said it was going to eat me and..."

"Ino it talked to you?"

"Yes"

With that Asuma and Choji feel back in fits of laughter.

"It talked to her!"Choji said between giggles.

"SHUT UP!"

"Ino your so troublesome you said it talked to you"

"But it did Shikamaru well it didn't really talk but it was like it was in my mind and thats where..."

Outburst of laughter was heard again.

"Ino's losing it"Choji chocked out between laughs.

Thats it.With that Ino stood up and walked over to Choji.He stopped laughing instantly but not quick enough because Ino was pummeling him into the ground with her fits.

* * *

_**'Man she will never learn how to control it if she doesn't calm down'**_ very frustrated snow leopard thought as he watched from a nearby tree.

"Choji (Punch) your (punch)gonna (punch)for (punch) saying that!(one big mega punch)

"Troublesome woman"

"but I'm telling the truth!"she whined.Smack!Thanks to Asuma he had knocked her out.

"Troublesome"

"You know Shikamaru we don't know if it was talking but it was close to her."

"Yeah whatever"

"Shikamaru...watch out for her somethings wrong"

"Huh what?"

"You know how you had water pour all over you?"

"Hn"

"She did"Asuma said rather quietly looking down at the unconciouse student flopped in his arms.

"Hn"

"With no hand signs"

"What?!"

"Just watch her...somethings not right at all and I think it's got something to do with that animal"he said while glancing around.

"Fine...what a drag"

And with that Asuma placed Ino back in her bed.and quietly so Shikamaru couldn't hear he whispered

"I know you were telling the truth"

_

* * *

'You know she can't hear you right Asuma'_

**'Yes I know Akarian'**

_'There's another here'_

**'I know'**

"You can come out"Asuma called out.Slowly the leopard snuck out from the bushes.

_'How did you know I was there?"_

**'Kougarian'**

_'Akarian?'_

"_Yes Kougarian"_

(A/N This bit is just the two guardians talking so Akarians speech is written like this **'Blah'**

And Kougarian speech is written like this _'Blah'._I will write again when it changes back to normal format.Happy reading XD)

_'Kougarian what are you doing here?'_

**'Little brother I thought you would be more happy...'**

_'I am but everyone thought you were dead'_

**'It was the only way I could leave to come and be with Asuma'**

_'Asuma?'_

**'Yes I'm his guardian'**

_'You mean Ino's sensei is the same as her?'_

**'Yes little brother'**

_'Hey don't call me that...you left as far as I'm concerned we're just mates'_

**'Come on Koug I'm just pulling your leg'**

_'Hn'_

**'Ino ah?She's going to be hard to get in contact with'**

_'Yes the last time I tried she freaked'_

**'You need to find Astrania'**

"_Astrania?'_

**'Yes her mistress she is guarding is able to talk ,command and order animals around'**

_'Interesting'_

**'And she's also your mistress friend.Best if I may add'**

_'Best friend?That could help'_

**'Yes but you'll have to make sure that she doesn't make her power come out again unless you are able to talk to her'**

_'I know'_

**'You know I'm proud of you.I know no one in our family ever looked at you but I'm proud'**

_'Thanks Bro'_

**'We will need to keep close.Asuma tells me something big is coming but he doesn't know what'**

_'Okay you know I need help ah?'_

**'We will help as much as possible'**

_'Okay but you need to tell Asuma that he needs Ino to keep calm in battle otherwise I can't tell her whats going on'_

**'I shall tell him,We also need to find Narina Aresion and Skadiana '**

_'Who?'_

**'These were the guardians at the time I was needed'**

_'Why?'_

**'The girls will win there first fight together but they will need help in the second.Gorgamin is getting worse'**

_'Worse how?'_

**'He's stronger'**

_'No'_

(A/N Okay now the guardians are finished so the format goes back to the original way

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Flashbacks/Song_

_**'Blah' Thought**_

**'Blah'** Inner Sakura

_'Blah'_ Guardian

_**'Blah'Guardian thoughts**_

Thanks)

* * *

**'You two need to get going its day break'**

_'Okay master'_

_'Yes Asuma'_

**'Okay but don't stray far'**

_'We won't but for Ino to gain control of her power you need to keep her as calm as possible so my brother can talk to her'_

**'Okay I will try now go quick they are waking up'**

And with that the guardians ran off.

"Argh why did you knock me out sensei?"

"Cause you were annoying Shikamaru"

"Humph"

Looking around they girl noticed the bush moved and just before the animal went out of sight she saw the same leopard that was going to eat her earlier with a black leopard beside it.

"Strange"she murmured.

"EVERYONE UP!"Asuma yelled"Time to go"

* * *

**'She saw you'**

_'We know it was meant to happen'_

**'Why?'**

_'Because now she knows she wasn't dreaming'_

**'Okay'**

_'Hurry get going'_

**'Right'**

"Lets move out team!"

And with that his team lept into the tree's and were off.Shotting Ino sidewards glances making sure she's okay the kept going.It wouldn't be to long before they saw the village.

Out the corner of Ino's eye she saw the leopard.Keeping calm she dose the same thing she did the other night.

**'Who are you?'**she thought.This is how it talked to me before.

_'Huh?Ino?'_

**'Yes Now tell me'**

_'I am Kougarian your guardian'_

**'Guardian for what?'**

_'If you want to talk to me you have to stay calm okay?'_

**'Okay'**and with that Ino took a deep breathe and look to the side of her to find the leopard there.

"EEEkkk"

_'Calm'_

"Okay"and she took another breathe.

_'Okay you are my mistress and my purpose is to serve you'_

**'Why me?'**

_'You are special yet your powers haven't shown yet.'_

**'Okay'**

_'Get on my back I will carry you,you look tired'_

**'Umm right'**and she jumped on his back.

_'Asuma'_

**'Akarian'**

_'He's explaining he will take her away but don't worry'_

**'Okay**

As soon as Asuma got out of his concentration he felt a sudden tug at his leg,enloged in his foot was kunai.

"AMBUSH!"

"FORMATION!"

**'Kougarian please hurry we need Ino back soon.With her help we can use our powers.Hurry.'

* * *

**

And with that he two threw kunai as a bunch of look alike sound ninja approached them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey story number two. I'm not really bothering with the reviews anymore now I just like writing.But I would like it if people reviewed!PLEASE.Kiba has a change of heart????

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Flashbacks/Song_

_**'Blah' Thought**_

**'Blah'** Inner Thoughts/Sakura

_'Blah'_ Guardian

_**'Blah'Guardian thoughts**_

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

"WHY THERE!!"Temari screamed at her brother.

"Listen Temari.sigh Me and Gaara need to go on a mission and well we kinda can't take you"Kankuro said rather calmly.

_**'Man she's scary when she anger'**_

"And why not?'huffed Temari

"Because we can't"

"Its cause you're weak and will just get in my way"

"Gaara"growled Kankuro

"Thats the reason!I'M WEAK!"

"Temari."

Kankuro sweat dropped anime style.

"Fine...where do I have to stay?"

"Kiba's"

"KIBA'S!Why THERE of all places?!"

"Because..."

"Cause we know you like Kiba"

"Argh Gaara I have told you sooooooo many times I DON'T LIKE KIBA!!!!!!"while she glared at her younger brother.But this action didn't phase Gaara.

"Okay you two stop it,Temari go pack now and Gaara go and ummmmm train"

"Humph!"and with that she stomped up the stairs to her room.

"Kankuro"

"Yes Gaara ?

"We leave tonight"he stated more than asked.

"Yes Gaara"

"Whatever"

_**'What's up with him?Argh tonight gotta pack'**_

And with that the sand siblings went their different ways.

* * *

Meanwhile In Temari's Room

"Stupid brothers of mine"she cursed out loud before slamming herself onto her bed.

"Kiba."she trailed off.

_**'This trip isn't gunna be any good'**_

THUD THUD THUD

"Oi Kankuro keep it down!"she yelled while banging on the wall that separated there bedrooms.

" "

"Thank you"

"We leave tonight"and with that she heard her brother run back downstairs to get something.

"SighTonight...Tonight?Shit!"

Scrambling up from her bed she threw some clothes into a duffel bag than grabbed another bag to shove weapons in.

_**'I wonder what Kiba looks like now?'**_

"Argh Temari you don't like him!"she scolded herself quietly.

"What else do I need to pack?"she said as she glanced around her room.

"Something nice for when you see Kiba"a voice said from the doorway.Picking up a pillow she hurled it towards the figure.

"Shut Up Gaara!"

"Whatever"and with that he turned on his heel and walked away leaving a very angry Temari to glare holes into his retreating figure.

* * *

2 Days After In Konaha

"Seriously Kankuro are you really going to make me stay here"Temari said rather sweetly hoping that her brother would let her tag alone.

"No,now I'm off to find Kiba"

"Fine"she pouted and sat down as she watched her two brothers go look for Kiba.

"Temari?"

"Yeah what do..."but she trailed off.There before her stood a dog and a boy no taller than her she thinks and brown hair.

"It is you!Whooo Hoooo!"

"Kiba...?"

"Yeah you bet haven't seen you in a long time ah Akamaru grown bigger ah?"

"Ummmmm yeah"

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"Ummm the usual you know train fight with my brothers,train"

"Oh really well some on"he said and motioned for her to pick up her bags and follow him.

"Ummm come where?"Temari said with a rather quizzical look on her face.

"To my house"he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah right...lets go!"she said and with started walking quickly down the street.

"What you thinks wrong with her boy?"

"Woof woof woof woof woof growl"

"Oh"

"HURRY UP KIBA I DON'T KNOW THE WAY!"

"Coming"

* * *

With that Kiba ran after the girl and caught up with her,from a nearby tree two people could be seen siting there.

"She will never change"

"yeah"

"Should we go?"

"Yeah"

"Dose she know we just wanted her out of the house?"Gaara questioned rather cooly.

"No now lets get going"

"Fine"

And with that said the remaining two sand siblings lept back to Suna for some much needed rest.

With Temari And Kiba

"So anyway you can just drop your stuff inside the house and then were going to go train with my team"Kiba said rather cheerfully.

_**'It's good to see him again I missed him.No Temari you'll just get hurt'**_

"Oh great with Shino and Hinata ah?"

"Yeah Bug Boy and the beauti...I mean Hinata yeah"he said while nodding his head vigerously.Then he turned away to hide his blush.

* * *

_**'Hinata...'**_

**'Yup you heard him sunshine Hinata'**

_**'But but'**_

**'What you think he'll fall for us?'**

"Your right it was pointless"

"What was pointless?"

"NOTHING!"she snapped.

_**'Oh Thank you we have arrived bow I can put my stuff down and get away from him'**_with the comment made she looked back only to find Kiba looking at her.

"This it?"

"Yeah"he looked at the ground.

"Good be right back"and ran inside.It was huge but she didnt have time to look around.Dumped her stuff on the floor and ran back outside.But she didnt notice her fan glowing a slight orangy red colour before it disappered.

* * *

"Lets go"she ordered and took off.

"Yeah whatever,Come on Akamaru"

"Woof"

And they took off after the spiky haired girl.But Kiba couldn't quiet get his round what Akamaru had told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey story number two. I'm not really bothering with the reviews anymore now I just like writing.But I would like it if people reviewed!PLEASE.Kiba has a change of heart????

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Flashbacks/Song_

_**'Blah' Thought**_

**'Blah'** Inner Thoughts/Sakura

_'Blah'_ Guardian

_**'Blah'Guardian thoughts**_

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

"WHY THERE!!"Temari screamed at her brother.

"Listen Temari.sigh Me and Gaara need to go on a mission and well we kinda can't take you"Kankuro said rather calmly.

_**'Man she's scary when she anger'**_

"And why not?'huffed Temari

"Because we can't"

"Its cause you're weak and will just get in my way"

"Gaara"growled Kankuro

"Thats the reason!I'M WEAK!"

"Temari."

Kankuro sweat dropped anime style.

"Fine...where do I have to stay?"

"Kiba's"

"KIBA'S!Why THERE of all places?!"

"Because..."

"Cause we know you like Kiba"

"Argh Gaara I have told you sooooooo many times I DON'T LIKE KIBA!!!!!!"while she glared at her younger brother.But this action didn't phase Gaara.

"Okay you two stop it,Temari go pack now and Gaara go and ummmmm train"

"Hmph!"and with that she stomped up the stairs to her room.

"Kankuro"

"Yes Gaara ?

"We leave tonight"he stated more than asked.

"Yes Gaara"

"Whatever"

_**'What's up with him?Argh tonight gotta pack'**_

And with that the sand siblings went their seperate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile In Temari's Room

"Stupid brothers of mine"she cursed out loud before slamming herself onto her bed.

"Kiba."she trailed off.

_**'This trip isn't gunna be any good'**_

THUD THUD THUD

"Oi Kankuro keep it down!"she yelled while banging on the wall that separated there bedrooms.

" silence "

"Thank you"

"We leave tonight"and with that she heard her brother run back downstairs to get something.

"SighTonight...Tonight?Shit!"

Scrambling up from her bed she threw some clothes into a duffel bag than grabbed another bag to shove weapons in.

_**'I wonder what Kiba looks like now?'**_

"Argh Temari you don't like him!"she scolded herself quietly.

"What else do I need to pack?"she said as she glanced around her room.

"Something nice for when you see Kiba"a voice said from the doorway.Picking up a pillow she hurled it towards the figure.

"Shut Up Gaara!"

"Whatever"and with that he turned on his heel and walked away leaving a very angry Temari to glare holes into his retreating figure.

* * *

2 Days After In Konaha

"Seriously Kankuro are you really going to make me stay here"Temari said rather sweetly hoping that her brother would let her tag alone.

"No,now I'm off to find Kiba"

"Fine"she pouted and sat down as she watched her two brothers go look for Kiba.

"Temari?"

"Yeah what do..."but she trailed off.There before her stood a dog and a boy no taller than her she thinks with brown hair.

"It is you!Whooo Hoooo!"

"Kiba...?"

"Yeah you bet haven't seen you in a long time ?"

"Ummmmm yeah"

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"Ummm the usual you know train fight with my brothers,train"

"Oh really well come on"he said and motioned for her to pick up her bags and follow him.

"Ummm come where?"Temari said with a rather quizzical look on her face.

"To my house"he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah right...lets go!"she said and with started walking quickly down the street.

"What you thinks wrong with her boy?"

"Woof woof woof woof woof growl"

"Oh"

"HURRY UP KIBA I DON'T KNOW THE WAY!"

"Coming"

With that Kiba ran after the girl and caught up with her,from a nearby tree two people could be seen siting there.

* * *

"She will never change"

"yeah"

"Should we go?"

"Yeah"

"Dose she know we just wanted her out of the house?"Gaara questioned rather cooly.

"No now lets get going"

"Fine"

And with that said the remaining two sand siblings lept back to Suna for some much needed rest.

* * *

With Temari And Kiba

"So anyway you can just drop your stuff inside the house and then were going to go train with my team"Kiba said rather cheerfully.

_**'It's good to see him again I missed him.No Temari you'll just get hurt'**_

"Oh great with Shino and Hinata ah?"

"Yeah Bug Boy and the beauti...I mean Hinata yeah"he said while nodding his head vigerously.Then he turned away to hide his blush.

_**'Hinata...'**_

**'Yup you heard him sunshine Hinata'**

_**'But but'**_

**'What you think he'll fall for us?'**

"Your right it was pointless"

"What was pointless?"

"NOTHING!"she snapped

_**'Oh Thank you we have arrived now I can put my stuff down and get away from him'**_with the comment made she looked back only to find Kiba looking at her.

"This it?"

"Yeah"he looked at the ground.

"Good be right back"and ran inside.It was huge but she didnt have time to look around.Dumped her stuff on the floor and ran back outside.But she didnt notice her fan glowing a slight orangy red colour before it disappered.

"Lets go"she ordered and took off.

"Yeah whatever,Come on Akamaru"

"Woof"

And they took off after the spiky haired girl.But Kiba couldn't quiet get his round what Akamaru had told him.

* * *

Training Grounds Of Team 8

"Hey Shino!Hey HINATA!"A very excited boy said as he ran up to his friends.

**'Don't glare Temari it's not her fault'**

**'Yeah you keep telling yourself that'**

**'You are me'**

**'What ever I mean after all Kiba likes her'**

Temari looked at the ground.She was rather pissed off at her inner self for being so truthful.She just stood there quite.Very much unlike Temari.She listened to them talk,made the words sink in but stayed quiet.

**'You knew this would happen'**

**'And what makes it worse is I have to stay at his house'**

**'Its okay Temari we'll get through'**

At that split moment Temari started to glow red.She felt her body was warm even though she was trying to harden her heart with ice.It kept melting away.She looked at her hands and noticed the soft red radiation coming off it.She suddenly felt happy and calm,like nothing in the world could bother her.Then the feeling went away as fast as it came as she heard someone calling her name.

"Temari?Oi Temari you guna spar or not?"a rather hyper Kiba asked.

"Yeah whatever...against who?"Temari growled back.

Kiba backed off slightly before saying "Hinata?"

Temari slowly turned to face the girl with midnight blue hair and a timid look on her face.

"You mean that weakling"and points an accusing fingure towards Hinata.

"Ummmm"she started but didn't get to finish.

"She is not weak!"Kiba retorted and gave a kind smile to Hinata.

"Hmph believe it when I see it"she glared at Hinata after that.

"Listen Temari you better..."

"What Kiba calm down?Oh no I'm so sorry Kiba I forgot you like her!"she spat bitterly.Then her inner self came out.

**'Why did you shout at Kiba?'**

**'I don't know'**

**'Great now you have completely blown it'**

**'Blown what?'**

**'Just calm down and say sorry now!'**

But Temari didn't get far before she started to glow again but the red was stronger and she felt warmer than usual.Just the someone shouted something at her.

"For your information Temari I am no longer weak!"said the girl with midnight blue hair"Further more I don't know why your getting all worked up over Kiba its not as if you LIKE him?!"

**'Stay calm you deserve this'**

Slowly her skin started to turn a more violent colour of red and streaks of orange,suddenly she hears a voice.

_'keep calm Temari'_

**'I am'**

_'Good now listen my name is Radern'_

**'What type of name is that?'**

_'My parents were strange..anyway over there is Litlalp mistress okay'_

**'Yeah what dose this mean and whose Litlalp?'**

_'Well you control fire duh?Can you not feel it coursing through you?right?you and four other girls have special ablities I am unable to tell you fully but when find a girl with pink hair she can tell you.'_

**'Yes ofcorse now what does this mean.Girl with pink hair?????'**

_'Dont worry about that but as long as you stay calm the power will flow but if you get angry..'_

**'Its stops'**

_'Correct you are quite bright anyway any minute now you will start to change don't panic just stay calm'_

**'Fine'**

_'Good'_

And with that the talking in her head was gone.But Hinata wasn't finished.

"Just because he likes me dosen't mean you can go around and act like you own the place"she was shaking in anger "You think I'm weak well"

She stuck her hand out and a whole lot of wind shaped Kunai came shooting out of her hand.

_'Good Hinata this is the only way you can activate your power,don't let people push you around'_

**'Right'**

"Temari!"Kiba yelled but the girl just calmly put up her hand and flames started shooting from the end making Hinata's kunai disapate.Hinata stared bewilder at the girl.

**'Hey Litlalp?'**

_'Yeah what is it Hinata-Chan?'_

**'Dose Temari... ...dose Temari have the same thing?'**

_'sigh Yes she dose but she controls fire and light'_

**'But..t..t dose anyone else?'**

_'Yes three others besides yourself and Temari'_

**'Okay'

* * *

**

Just then both girls felt and unfamiliar force tugging at them.Then before they could do anything Temari was engulfed by flames while Hinata was engulfed by a whirlwind.Slowly the girls started to change.

Temari's spiky dirty blonde hair started to grow longer and some of it was tied messily into a bun.Her top was low cut with orange ribbon along the edge while her skirt was cut into a V shape in front and back but with slight rips here and there.And on her back was her fan but it was engulfed in a flame which seemed to not hurt her.

Hinata her midnight blue hair grew out down to just above her waist and it had soft curls in it.In the front were two plaits that ended just above her waist.In her hair was a white ribbon which was nearly transparent but you could still make it out.Her normal clothes where replaced with a baby blue Boob tube dress that flowed lightly down to her knees.On her back was nearly transparent wings that were stretched out and in her left hand was a Naginata that was glowing a light yellow.Both girls were amazed when they landed and looked at each other.

"Temari..."

"Hinata..."

"Whats happen to us?"they both said in unison.

* * *

Suddenly a lion jumped down its mane looked like it was on fire and landed right next to Temari.She looked at it a little scared but then said she heard a familiar sound in her head.

_'Don't worry Temari it's me'_

Then out of nowhere an eagle thats was big enough for anyone to ride landed next to Hinata looked at the eagle the same way Temari looked at the lion then her face became normal again.

"Temari?"

"Yeah Hinata"

"We don't have to fight?"she replied kinda shyly.

"And why not?!"

"Because Ino's in trouble and Sakura needs to know we are the same as her"

"You mean..."

"Yes there is more of us"

"Well where do we go first?"the girl said while mounting her lion.

"I don't know Litlalp will lead us okay?"

**'Is that okay with you Radern?'**

_'Yes mistress'_

"Okay lets go"

And with that the two girls went off.Hinata flying next to her Eagle and Temari on the ground with her Lion.Leacing both Kiba and Shino to watch them go over the forest trying not to attract attention.

_'Mistress'_

**'Yes Radern'**

_'You can communicate with the other one'_

**'Really?'**

_'Yes'_

**'How?'**

_'The same way you are with me just talk to her give it a try'.

* * *

_

(A/n Okay all of this dialog is just Hinata and Temari until I say it switches back to the normal dialog and i will tell you._'Blah'_Hinata **'blah'**Temari)

**'Hinata?'**

_'Yes Litlalp?'_

**'It's Temari'**

_'O yeah I needed to talk'_

**'About?'**

_'Kiba'_

**' silence '**

_'Temari?!'_

**'What about him?'**

_'You like him don't you?'_

**' more silence '**

_'Temari answer the question'_

**'I guess'**

_'You need to stop telling yourself that you don't then'_

**'But I don't...'**

_'Don't want to get hurt don't worry you won't'_

**'How can you be so sure?'**

_'Because I just can okay?'_

**'Okay and Hinata'**

_'Yeah'_

**'Thank you'**

(A/n end of talking everything back to normal)

* * *

Just as they rounded a corner they noticed a familiar pink haired girl walking through the forest. 


End file.
